1:2 - Free Period - Amanda: Doc Visit
Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc comes out of her office. "Amanda Finn?" She calls. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda waves her hand, "Here!" Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Would you please follow me inside?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Of course." Amanda smiled and follows Doc Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc leads her into the office. "Would you like to take a seat?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Sure. Thank you." Amanda sits down in a very "ladylike" manner(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Tell me Amanda, what may I do for you today?" Doc asks, taking her own seat and her tablet. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "I, uh, read that you guys do trans healthcare... " she trails off Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "That we do." Doc says. "Are you interested in hormonal replacement therapy? The surgical options?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Yes?" She clears her throat. "Yes." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Both?" Doc asks. "I believe very strongly in the informed consent method of medicine. You are free to decide whatever happens to you and your body, so you don't have to feel pressure to take any gender transitional medicine or procedure you do not want." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Surgery kinda scares me... but I definitely want hormone replacement therapy." She says those last three words a little strangely, like reciting something Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Alright then. Why don't you tell me about yourself Amanda?" As she asks that, Doc takes her prescription pad and writes something down. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Oh I'm not very interesting." Amanda laughs Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I can smell you are quite anxious." Doc says. "Am I the source of your anxiety?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda laughs, "No?" The question in her voice is slight. She doesn't know how to deal with Doc and doesn't like the forced improv Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Well, if you are, it's alright. I know many students are nervous with doctors, and many have also never interacted with an alien before." Doc says calmly. "Are you frequently anxious?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda smiles, finally a question she doesn't need to dodge, "No." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I see." Doc hands Amanda the prescription. "This is a prescription for cyproterone acetate. It is typically use to treat prostate cancer, but can also be used to reduce testosterone for transgender females such as yourself. We'll start you on a lose dose, then increase it in two weeks." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Thank you." Amanda smiles, down at the prescription Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "If you do not react negatively, we can start estrogen in a month." Doc says, then listing side effects and dangers. "Would you allow me to perform a basic checkup on you as to establish a baseline for your health?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda crushes the prescription slightly, "No problem." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "But before we do." Doc gets something printed and gives to Amanda. "This is a list of side effects, risks and reccomendations for the whole regimen of HRT therapy, it also explains what estrogen will do and the aproximate timescale. I'd like you to read and sign it for me please." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda takes the paper and looks down at it. Her eyebrows knit together... she stares at it a very long time her eyes barely moving on the page as her lips move wordlessly. Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I can read it for you if you would like." Doc offers. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda nods and hands it back, looking down and ashamed Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "It's okay, Amanda. There's no shame in your reading comprehension levels, you were deprived of the opportunity to learn." Doc takes the document. "If you have any questions, feel free to interrupt me anytime." She says before begining to read, one set of eyes on the document, the other on Amanda, watching for reaction. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda listens but also seems lost in thought at the same time Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc makes sure to explain more complicated words for Amanda's benefit. "Do you understand and agree to everything we just went over?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda nods... then says, "How much do you know about me?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "The information I have is slim. You were a chimera within a fighting ring, you were considered a 'problem asset.' It is believed you were sold or kidnapped and then acquired by the syndicate who chimerized you. As your appearance is better than most, it is very likely you were put toward sexual slavery as well." Doc says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Does all the staff know this much about me?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Only select staff for whom it is important to know, such as myself, your homeroom teacher and Ms. Lindstrom in security." Doc says. "Students are not told about the condition of your stay here or what has happened to you and you are free to inform them or not as you see fit." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda sighs in relief Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc hands the papers back. "Would you sign this please?" She also gives her a pen. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda signs it, her signature is far from pretty. She hands it back. Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Thank you." Doc says. "Will you allow me to perform that checkup now?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda nods "Yeah." Her voice is a bit distant, shes obviously thinking about more Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc escorts her to the curtained off exam room. "Is something on your mind, Amanda?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Just... if you already know all about me... I was wondering if there's any point in bein nice." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Why would there not be?" Doc asks. "Are you afraid I will judge you for what you have done?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda snorts, "If ya already know the shit I've done then there ain't no point in pretendin to be some sweet little girl roundya." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "You were taken from your family as a child, experimented on, forced into slavery and then made to fight others for the entertainment of others. Whatever you have done, none of it I can blame you for it." Doc says, quite firmly. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "So kind." Amanda mocks, "But I don't trust all these fuckers knowin shit about me." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "That is you prerogative and I cannot garantee others would be understanding." Doc says. "May I have your arm?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda lifts her arm toward Doc. She still doesn't trust her completely Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc brings over the pressure machine and wraps the cuff around Amanda's arm. "Please put this under your tongue." She gives Amanda a thermometer. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda accepts the thermometer Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Thank you." Doc says, she checks the monitors. "All within norms for a person of your age." "Have you experienced anything unusual with your health lately?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Nah." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I believe I know the answer, but I'd like to hear it from you. Have you ever been sexually active?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Yeah..." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Alright, was protection used?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda snorts Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I'll take that as a no." Doc says. "I'd like to take some blood and urine samples if you would allow me." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Sure, got nothin better to do." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Please sit on my chair." Doc grabs the infusion kit. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda slumps down in the chair, sitting far differently than she did before Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Your arm please." Doc asks, when she gets it she swabs the inside of her elbow with an alcoholic wipe. Then she grabs a ruber tubing. "Please make a fist." When she does she wraps the tubing around Amanda's upper arm. "Are you ready?" She asks, taking a butterfly needle. "Just take a deep breath." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda rolls her eyes as she takes the deep breath Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc puts the needle in. "The breath is important, helps stabilize you so that I don't miss the vein." Doc explains as she grabs some vials and takes some blood. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Hmm." Is all Amanda replies Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Doc removes the needle and puts a cotton swab over the wound, taping it. "We're done with this. Have you peed within the last hour? I know it is a strange question, but it is medically relevant." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Uh no?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Alright then." Doc retrieves a cup. "Would you please fill this? There is a human bathroom at the end of the hall, the one with the white door." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 Amanda takes the cup and leaves, coming back just a few minutes later, "Heres your piss." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Thank you." Doc says, putting it in a sample bag along with the vials of blood. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Not really." Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Alright then. You can get your prescription filled at the pharmacy in town. Your ravenhold student ID will be proof of medical insurance." Doc says, she walks slowly to the door, making sure Amanda follows. "If that is all, then I wish you a good day, Amanda." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/20/2018 "Yeah okay." She leaves with the prescription, glad to be out of the room Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Feel free to come by if you have any other need. If not, I will see you next month." Doc says as she leaves. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay